Inuyasha's Sensitivity
by Shahrukhlover
Summary: The gang attempts to perform a play in high school.Kagome is very clumsy.One day she gets severely hurt in an accident. Can Inuyasha put aside his macho tough guy attitude to save his beloved? If he doesn't it may cost Kagome her life.Will the play go on?
1. Clumsiness

**Inuyasha's Sensitivity**

**Chapter1: Clumsiness**

**Hey! Thanks for reading my fanfiction. Kagome is really clumsy in this and Inuyasha is really over protective. Sango and Miroku might be featured as minor characters. I'm not sure yet. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. All rights reserved to Rumiko Takahashi**

The sun beat down on the foursome as they walked to school one fine morning. Inuyasha and Kagome were walking hand in hand while Sango and Miroku were shyly trying to avoid each other.

"Oh, c'mon you guys. It's obvious that you two like each other. When you girls aren't around, all Miroku can talk about is Sango. Sango this, Sango that. It's so annoying!" yelled Inuyasha, finally cracking under the pressure of not pointing out the obvious.

"Inuyasha, that wasn't very nice," scolded Kagome, though she too looked relieved.

Sango and Miroku still acted coy around each other, so Inuyasha and Kagome decided to leave them to their own godforsaken destiny.

"Inuyasha, let's go to the mall today after school. I want to by a present for Souta. His birthday is coming up pretty soon and I thought I'd better buy his present before I forget." Said Kagome.

"Sure whatever you want, Kagome." replied Inuyasha as the reached the large stone building which, to them, was considered a type of prison separated by subgroups determined by age and grade. That was high school. As they entered, a boy with his arm full of books stacked so high that it was absolutely impossible that the poor lad acquired any bit of vision from beyond. He ran right into Kagome. Onto the hard pavement of the school's hallway they fell. A low growl arouse from Inuyasha 's throat, as if he were going kill the poor boy doing something he simply couldn't control.

"I'm sorry miss. Here let me help you. Are you hurt?" the boy apologized. He crawled to retrieve one of Kagome's books that slid across the floor, but before he could even come into reaching distance of the thing, Inuyasha grabbed it with one fell swoop.

"Don't ever run into her again or else you'll have hell to pay." Growled Inuyasha. At the note the boy simply got up and aimlessly ran without touching a single book he had dropped. All the books lay strewn on the floor."

"Kagome, are you alright?" asked Inuyasha offering his hand to help her up.

"Yep. Fine. I wonder if we should take his books to him. Poor fellow. I wonder what made him run off like that without even collecting his books." Said Kagome. She started to pick them up and stack.

"Oh, come on Kagome. Just leave them there. I'm sure he'll come back for them. Come one, we'll be late for class." Said Inuyasha.

Kagome looked up at the clock. "Oh, you're right. Let's go!!

**See over protective Inuyasha. This incident may not have been all Kagome's fault, but she was the one standing in the poor man's way. Next chapter will be up next. Review to tell me if I should continue this story of scrap it. Thanks**


	2. Tough Guy

**Chapter 2: Inuyasha: The Tough Guy**

**This chapter is about how over protective and tough Inuyasha is around Kagome. ****Please read and review. Thanks**

**DISCLAIMER: I do no own Inuyasha or any of its characters :(**

After school, Inuaysha and Kagome decided to spend some alone time together. They went to a nearby ice cream shop.

"Ok Kagome, which flavor do you want?" asked Inuyasha

Kagome skimmed the list of flavors written on the menu board. "Ummm… I can't decide whether to get chocolate mint or pistachio. What do you think?" answered Kagome.

"One of each." Replied Inuyasha coolly.

Kagome looked at him. What a great idea! "Are you sure?" she asked knowing Inuyasha would accept because of his father's very wealthy stature.

Of course Kagome. You can have whatever you want." He replied

They got their ice creams and sat down outside. They were merrily talking about school and upcoming exams when a high school boy, carrying a large tray of assorted ice creams, walked by. When he was directly beside Kagome, a kid with a water gun squirted him in the face. The boy lost his balance and spilled all of the ice cream on Kagome. Inuaysha stood up immediately.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing? Why the hell did you spill all that ice cream on my girlfriend?" roared Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry. It was an accident. Please forgive me." The boy started to whimper.

Kagome looked at the frail condition the boy was in and then at Inuyasha, ready to pounce any second. "Inuyasha…it was an accident, please don't' hurt him." She said gently.

Inuyasha looked at her. "But Kagome, he spilled all that ice cream on your uniform. He should be punished. The boy took this opportunity to run away, leaving Kagome and the ice cream where they were. "Hey, come back here!" screamed Inuyasha. He felt a hold on his arm, just as he was about to sprint across the road, drag the boy by the ear, and make him grovel at Kagome's feet. "Inuyasha, please," said Kagome in a barely audible whisper.

"Kagome, I don't understand why you wouldn't let me punish that guy." Inuyasha said to his girlfriend as they were going to his house.

"Because that would be cruel. Plus, he didn't deserve it." She replied. Inuyasha really didn't feel like arguing with Kagome, especially since she must be freezing thanks to the ice cream. He did, however, let out a very noticeable sigh.

"Kagome! Hey Kagome! Wait up!" shouted a voice from behind. The couple turned around. It was Kouga. "Hi, Kagome. I have to ask you something, how come you're still with this mangy half demon when I've been waiting for you for almost a year now." He said.

Just as Kagome was about to answer, she felt an arm slip around her waist in a protective sort of stance. "I love Inuyasha, Kouga. I'm sorry I just can't help it." She answered. Inuyasha felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, but he held his serious facial expression. "Well, when you get tired of this mutt, let me know. I'll be waiting." He replied, placing his hand lightly on he cheek before leaving.

Inuyasha looked like he was about to kill Kouga. Kagome reached out for his hand. "Please Inuyasha. He was just teasing." Said Kagome

"Were you?" he asked. Kagome looked confused. "Do you really love me, Kagome, or were you just trying to get rid of Kouga?" asked Inuyasha.

"I do love you, Inuyasha." Replied Kagome.

"Good because I love you too." With that he kissed her on the cheek as they entered his mansion.

**Hi! Thanks f****or reading. PLEASE review!!!! Inuyasha wasn't all that protective, but what can I do. The next chapter is about what happens at the mansion. Sango and Miroku come over too!! What fun!! Next chap up soon!!**


	3. Grades and Friends

**Chapter 3: ****Grades and Friends**

**Hi People! Sesshomaru is in this chapter and so ****are Sango and Miroku. They rock!! Please read and review**

**Discalimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

"Master Takahashi, your elder brother is beckoning you. He is waiting in the study." Announced a servant as soon as they entered.

"Sesshomaru's home? Sorry Kagome, I have to go to the study for a little while. Do you mind?" he asked. She shook her head and headed off towards Inuyasha's room.

"What's up Sesshomaru? Why are you home so early? Aren't you suppose to be in Siberia or something?" asked Inuyasha entering the study.

"Where my troops and I are is none of your business? Why are your grades so bad? You have a title to hold, remember?" said Sesshomaru in a very icy tone.

"Well, there was this pop quiz and…why the hell should I explain myself to you? You aren't the boss of me!" exclaimed Inuyasha.

"Correction little brother, I am your legal guardian whether you like it or not! Maybe your grades would be better if you kept away from the girls and studied a bit more, don't you think so?" he was mocking Inuyasha.

"Don't you dare bring Kagome into this!" Inuyasha shouted. There he was getting overprotective again. "You don't know how it feels to be in love! You've never even had a girlfriend!" Now it was Inuyasha's turn to mock Sesshomaru. He always had a weakness when it came to girls. Sesshomaru was always so uptight. It would scare the girls away in a minute.

"Enough!" he said, turning his chair around signaling the end of the conversation.

Inuyasha walked back to his room where Kagome was waiting patiently. "So what was that about?" she asked.

"Nothing. Sesshomaru is getting all worked up over that stupid pop quiz we got in math. That was my only failing grade." He said.

Kagome smiled. "Oh come on Inuyasha. You got a B+. You are a straight A student. One B+ won't tarnish your record."

"Shhhh…no body knows about my straight As, Kagome. I only told you and Sesshomaru." He said

"Awww…how sweet. You trust me that much. I promise I will never tell a soul how smart you really are." said answered.

Inuyasha looked in Kagome's direction, noticing the mocking tone in her voice. "Kagome, you're mocking me." He said calmly. He could never get angry at Kagome, no matter how much he tried.

"Inuyasha, we should start our homework. It's already 4 o'clock." Said Kagome, worriedly.

"Why? Are you afraid to tarnish your perfect record of straight As?" he said.

"Inuyasha, are you mocking me?" said Kagome. Inuyasha just chuckled a bit and kissed her on the forehead. "Oh come on Kagome, I'd never make fun of you." He said between chuckles.

Another day of school has just started. Kagome and Inuyasha met up with Sango and Miroku. "Hey, you guys! What's up?" said Kagome. Sango waved back to her.

Inuyasha made his way to Miroku. "So, when are you gonna tell her?" asked Inuyasha. Miroku looked confused and somewhat guilty. "Tell who what?" he asked nervously. "Sango, of course, you like her don't you?" replied Inuyasha. "Me? No. We're just good friends is all." A thin sheet of sweat started to develop on Miroku's forehead. He was really nervous when it came to Sango.

"Hey Miroku, why are you sweating?" asked Kagome curiously. She knew that Inuyasha was pressuring Miroku to tell Sango that he was practically in love with her, but he just wouldn't.

"Miroku, are alright? You look really pale." Said Sango unsurely.

"Should we take you to the nurse? Do you need some water? Maybe you should sit down?" said Kagome. There she goes again being the caring person she is.

"He's fine, Kagome. You two go on ahead. I'll handle him." Said Inuyasha

"Alright." Said Kagome, leading Sango away from the boys.

"Hey Kagome, why did Miroku all of a sudden turn nervous and pale?" asked Sango.

"Isn't t obvious? He likes you. In fact, he's practically in love with you. He just doesn't have the guts to tell you." Sighed Kagome.

"Really?" Sango was furiously blushing.

"Mmmhmm…and you like him too, don't you?" inquired Kagome.

Sango's face was a deep shade of red now. "I don't like…how did you know?" Sango said, finally giving up.

"Oh my god! Sango, are you going to tell him?? I think you should." Said Kagome, brightening up.

"Ummm…I'll tell him tomorrow. I've had enough of an embarrassing time already." Replied Sango, as they approached the school.

The boys were already there. They must've taken a shortcut. Miroku's hair was awry. It seemed as if he was slapped continuously a great deal of times by none other than Inuyasha. Kagome looked over at Sango who looked very worried.

"Hi guys!" said Kagome. Inuyasha walked over to her side.

"Miroku, are you alright?" asked Sango.

"I'm fine. Listen, Sango, we've been friends for a really long time and with some help I've realized that I love you. Please may I be your boyfriend?" he said all of that in one breath. _Poor guy._ Sango looked him unbelievingly. She could hug Inuyasha for the magic he did on Miroku. All she could manage to do was give him a look that said "Thank you".

"Really Miroku?" she asked. He nodded. "Yes I'll be your girlfriend." She answered. Miroku couldn't help himself. He took Sango in him arms. SLAP! "I never said you could grope me, Miroku." Said Sango angrily walking away. But Sango, I'm sorry!" pleaded Miroku as he ran after her.

"When will he learn?" Inuyasha said. Kagome went to him. "Inuyasha, thank you." She said. Inuyasha looked confused. "Thank you? For what?" he asked. "For getting Miroku to tell Sango about his feelings first. It just took a lot of pressure off her." Inuyasha smiled. "Anything for you, Kagome. Come on, let's get to class." They walked hand in hand to class.

**Sorry! I just had to have Sango and Miroku in there and it turned out to be a lot more than planned. Sesshomaru is a General in Japan's army. He's rocking!! I wanted to explain how well Kagome and Inuyasha work together and how smart they are in school because there is an upcoming project and it will be fun. Trust me. Thanks for reading. Please review**


	4. The Project and Some Controversies

**Chapter 4: The Project**** and some Controversies **

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. **

**AN: Hey people. This chapter is about the project. Sesshomaru is in the next chapter in case you were wondering where he went. Ok ENJOY!!!!! Don't forget to review!**

The gang approached their classroom. The teacher was waiting for the class to settle down. He had a determined look on his face as if he were about to give a speech from the White House or something.

"He looks like he has something planned for us." whispered Inuyasha to Kagome.

"I hope it's not something bad." she said.

"Alright class. Please, be seated. I have an important announcement to make. I will assign a new project." the teacher said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW!!!" sighed the class.

"Alright…alright settle down. We are going to perform a play called Romeo and Juliet. I will assign the partners and the scene. There will be some groups of two, some of four and some as many five." he said.

"I have a question!" shouted one boy in the class.

"Ahh…yes, don't be shy. Questions are welcomed and encouraged.

"Okay, who's getting the kissing scene?" he asked.

"Well, you'll have to wait and see." answered the teacher.

"Do we have to use the original script or can we make a little more modern?" asked a girl.

"I suggest you don't change the original script, but if it makes you more comfortable, you may alter a few dialogues." he answered.

"Can we get on with the partners, now?" Asked Inuyasha annoyed at the curiosity of the students.

"Yes, if no one else has any questions, comments, or queries." He looked around the room. No one raised their hands or spoke. The teacher assigned partners. Luckily Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kagome were all put together. Unluckily, Koga was also with them.

"Damn! This bites!" said Inuyasha.

"Oh calm down, Inuyasha. We're only supposed to be assigning parts for now." said Miroku.

"Why did we have to be assigned two scenes? That's so unfair!" said Inuyasha belligerently.

"Well, we are the biggest group. It's only fair. Don't you think?" replied Sango.

"Okay! Let's get on with the project, shall we?" said Kagome. "Okay, who would like to be Romeo?" she asked looking at Inuyasha, Koga, and Miroku.

"I will only if you are my Juliet." piped up Koga.

"She ain't gonna your anything!" shouted Inuyasha. He looked as if he could kill Koga for even addressing Kagome.

"Inuyasha, calm down, please." said Kagome. She glanced over at Miroku and Sango, hoping they would take to the roles of Romeo and Juliet so it would lessen any controversies Inuyasha and Koga may have over the roles, but they sat back and watched the excitement.

"Okay, Sango, Miroku, which roles would you like?" she asked.

"The warring families are as good as any." said Miroku.

"Yeah, I'm with him." agreed Sango.

"Inuyasha, Koga!" she turned to the fighting duo. "If I am Juliet, which one would be willing to be my Romeo?" she asked.

"ME!" they both said simultaneously.

"Oh brother!" said Kagome. "I don't think I should choose by myself. Miroku, Sango, who do you think should be Romeo?" she asked.

"Hey, let's have a poll. Tomorrow, the three of us will vote on who will be Romeo. It will be totally anonymous! How does that sound?" suggested Miroku.

"Why tomorrow?" asked Sango.

"Because that will give us time to think, plus I'm starving!" he replied, looking at the clock. Class was over! No one had even noticed or heard the bell ring.

"Yeah, let's call it quits for today. See ya guys." said Koga, exiting the building.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." said Miroku and Sango, going their own separate ways.

Inuyasha was walking Kagome home. He seemed a bit mad at Kagome for not automatically deeming Inuyasha Romeo. She sensed his anger.

"Inuyasha, I'm so-" Before Kagome could finish her apology, she tripped on a loose brick on the pavement and was falling face first into a mess of nails!

**AN: Don't hate me, but I had to leave you guys on a cliffhanger. I need more hits and reviews because my sister is beating me. Can u believer it? So unless I have more hits and reviews than her, I won't update! HUMPH!! And I won't tell u who wins the poll and I won't tell about Sesshomaru's secret love life that Inuyasha has no idea about. OOOPPS!! Said too much already. OK thanks for reading. Please review. **


	5. One Problem After the Other

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and never will. :(**

**AN: Sorry it took such a long time to update. I had writer's block, which I barely ever get. Guess what? My sister's story is doing worse than mine. I know I'm not supposed to wish her ill, but in her face!! YEAH!! It's all because of u guys. Thank you sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much!!!!**

Right before she fell straight into the pile of nails, she felt an arm creep around her waist. It was Inuyasha's. Kagome let out a deep sigh.

"Kagome, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm fine. Inuyasha, I'm so sorry for the whole Romeo thing. I just didn't want to insult Koga. Please, don't be mad." she said after a moment to regain her breath.

"I'm not mad at you, Kagome. I just don't like that creep, especially when he's around you." he replied

"I know, but just give him a chance, please." pleaded Kagome.

"Alright, but if he tries anything with you, he's history." said Inuyasha.

"Agreed." said Kagome.

They reached Kagome's house, where he mother and brother were waiting for her. They looked worried.

"Kagome, where have you been?" asked Souta and Kagome began to explain.

After explaining to her family why she was so late getting home, Kagome went straight to her room. As soon as she entered, the phone rang.

"Hello!" she answered.

"Hey Kagome, it's me Sango. I was just wondering who I should vote for the role of Romeo."

"Oh great! I was hoping you'd call." said Kagome.

The next day at school created a lot of tension between Koga and Inuyasha. They could hardly wait until their last class, so they could find out who Romeo was. It was apparently a big deal for them.

"Okay! Let's get on with it!" said Inuyasha.

"I'll take that! Thank you!" said Kagome, taking the hat he uses to cover his ears off his head.

"Hey!" he said in protest.

"Oh come on Inuyasha. You look so much better without the hat!" teased Miroku.

"Just get on with the damn voting! Why don't ya?!" yelled Inuyasha

Sango, Miroku, and Kagome put their votes into the hat.

"Ok, the first vote is for Koga." said Kagome, tearing the vote in and placing it into the garbage bin.

"Hey, why'd you do that!" asked Inuyasha.

"It's confidentiality, you idiot!" replied Koga.

"Why I aught a…" said Inuyasha flexing his claws preparing for an attack.

"Inuyasha, please!" said Kagome.

"The next vote is for Inuyasha!" said Kagome excitedly to make her man happy. She threw the vote away.

"And the last vote is for….Koga!" she said.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha said.

"Thank you, whoever appointed me. I shall not let you down." said Koga

After school, Inuyasha left in a puff. He would not speak to anyone, not even Kagome.

"Inuyasha! Wait up! Please!" begged Kagome

"What is it?" said Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry for what happened." said Kagome.

The way she apologized made Inuyasha's heart sink. Did she really mean it?

"Come on, you're going to be a little late getting home today." said Inuyasha grabbing her by the wrist. He led her toward his mansion.

**Meanwhile at the mansion…**

"Sesshomaru, are you out of your mind? Why aren't you going to tell Inuyasha about us? Doesn't he deserve to know?" said Sesshomaru's girlfriend.

"I don't think so." he replied coldly.

"Oh no?" she asked making her way closer to him. She was deliberately seducing him and he liked it. Sesshomaru couldn't help himself. He grabbed his girlfriend by the waist and locked her in an embrace. They parted. Her lips made their way toward his ear. She bit down.

"Ouch!" said a voice from the hallway. Inuyasha and Kagome were home.

"Kagome! Quit pushing!" said Inuyasha playfully.

"You're just mad because you're too slow for me!" laughed Kagome, going up the stairs.

"The brats are here!" said Sesshomaru angrily.

"I guess I should leave." said his girlfriend, playfully nipping at his ear once more.

**In Inuyasha's room…**

"Okay, so what did you want to tell me?" asked Kagome.

Inuyasha was ruffling through some drawers in search for something. "Found it!" he said. "Kagome close your eyes." he commanded. She did so. He placed a gold chained necklace around her neck. There was a heart shaped, diamond locket at the end.

"Oh Inuyasha! It's absolutely breathtaking!" she said. "What's the special occasion?" she asked.

"Nothing. I can't ever buy you anything? I love to buy things for you Kagome. Please let me." he said.

She knew this was wrong, but she couldn't disappoint Inuyasha more than she already had. Her lips moved closer to his.

"Hey little brother!" said Sesshomaru, bursting open the door.

"Don't you ever knock?" Inuyasha said annoyed at his brother's very existence.

"Don't find the need to." he said.

"I think I should leave. Bye Inuyasha." said Kagome. Just as she was about to turn towards the door, something got entangled with her foot and down she fell.

"Kagome!" said Inuyasha, helping her up.

"I'm alright!" she said collecting herself off the floor.

"Bye again." she said leaving in hurry in order to suppress any further embarrassment coming her way. As she left the mansion, she heard Sesshomaru and Inuyasha arguing about something upstairs, but that's not all she heard…

**AN: Koga is Romeo! This is bad. See I told you Sesshomaru had a lover. His relationship has nothing to do with the storyline. I just love him! His girlfriend is actually a character in the series, but I can't tell you who she is until Inuyasha finds out. Kagome's major accident isn't supposed to happen for awhile now. I think I should change the summary though because of the play. What could Kagome have heard? Keep reading to find out. Please review. Will update soon. :)**


	6. Injuries

**Chapter 6: Injuries**

**AN: The title of this chapter totally stinks. ****Sorry about that, but still. Please please please please please please please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm desperate for some reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha :(**

The gang worked on the play with some minor setbacks. (Inuyasha jealousy and Kagome's clumsiness, obviously)

"Okay you guys, let's take form the top!" shouted Sango.

"Inuyasha, you are supposed to nearly pulverize Miroku because you're your son fell in love with our daughter. Okay?" said Sango.

"Oh, I can try." replied Inuyasha, getting a very dangerous look in his eyes.

"Ouch!" shouted Kagome. She was to put up the background scene and it fell on her.

"Kagome!" said Inuyasha rushing to assist his love. "Are you alright?" he asked, lifting the background scene off of her.

"Yeah, I guess." she replied.

Inuyasha looked at her. He noticed a bruise on her arm. Some sort of reddish substance was oozing out of it.

"You're bleeding!" he said, grabbing her arm.

"My dear Kagome, are you alright?" asked Koga. He too noticed her bleeding arm.

"Beat it wolf!" said Inuyasha, his hand already in a fist.

"Inuyasha, please." said Kagome. She was now feeling the sting of the wound. He helped her up.

By this time, Sango and Miroku were by Kagome's side. "Dammit, what do we do?" said Inuyasha.

"Man, How dense can he be?" said Miroku to Sango. She playfully hit him. "Don't be mean." she said. "Inuyasha, I'll go get the nurse." she said. As she turned to leave, Miroku followed.

"And where the hell do you think you're going?" asked Inuyasha.

"Oh come on Inuyasha. Sango and me, alone in the hallways, how can I pass up the opportunity?" he asked

Inuyasha was mad. "Just go!" he shouted. Miroku followed Sango.

"Dammit Kagome. Why he hell did you so this?" he asked.

Kagome looked up at him. He was clearly worried about her. "Inuyasha, please don't be upset. It was just an accident. I'll be fine." she explained. Inuyasha still looked a little worried though.

A minute or two later, the nurse came. "How on earth did you do this to yourself, child?" she asked.

"Well, I was attempting to set up the background or our play and it fell on me. I must've scratched my arm on something. It's not infected, is it?" asked Kagome.

The nurse seemed unsure. "No. It doesn't seem infected. Just try to be a little more careful." she said, leaving Kagome in the faithful hands of Inuyasha.

"What the hell does she mean it doesn't _seem_ infected? Does she know or not?" he shouted angrily.

"Inuyasha! It's okay. Let's just continue with the play." said Kagome.

"Fine." He grunted.

At that moment Koga just happened to arrive. He had gone somewhere right after Kagome had hurt herself.

"Hey wolf! Where the hell have you been?" asked Inuyasha.

"None of your business." replied Koga in rage.

"Gees. I wonder what's wrong with him." remarked Miroku.

"Okay, can we please get on with the play? Oh, Kagome, I think Inuyasha or Koga should handle setting up the background and pros." said Sango.

"Gotcha!" laughed Kagome.

Koga and Kagome positioned themselves on stage. They said their lines and the kissing scene was up next. Inuyasha bawled his hand into a fist. He just couldn't take his Kagome kissing that wolf.

Sango realized that Inuyasha did not like this. "And CUT!" she yelled right before Kagome's lips were about to touch Koga's.

"What?" yelled Koga, who was looking forward to the kiss.

"I don't want any unnecessary kissing in the play. We shouldn't rehearse it. It should be a moment of shear passion on stage, not just a rehearsed action that someone can perform upon being told to do so." explained Sango.

After rehearsal, Kagome and Inuyasha both thanked Sango for the save.

"Did you really have to add that part about the passion, though? It seemed kinda pushing it, don't you think?" said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, Koga is very clever. He would have figured it out if Sango didn't cover like that. Plus, do you really think he wouldn't do the kiss if Sango had just said she didn't want to see ant unnecessary kissing 'till opening night?" replied Kagome.

"That wolf and smart! Who are trying to kid, Kagome?" commented Inuyasha.

"Well, thank you Sango." said Kagome.

"Yeah, thanks." said Inuyasha dully.

"It's okay, you guys." she replied.

"Are you guys done yet?" asked an impatient Miroku.

"Miroku!" exclaimed Sango.

"I'm sorry my dear Sango, but these two are keeping us from our destiny." said Miroku.

"What destiny?" asked Inuyasha, curiously.

"We are going to make out behind one of those trees over there and you two are prolonging our destiny, so won't you please hurry!" said Miroku, pointing to a cluster of trees behind the school.

"Oh, I see." said Kagome, using a very mocking tone.

Sango was turning a reddish beat color. "Okay bye!" she said grabbing Miroku by the arm and dragging him away.

"Bye!" called back Kagome.

"Okay, now what?" asked Kagome.

"Well, let's go back to the mansion. I really don't feel like saying goodbye just yet." replied Inuyasha, seductively planting a kiss on Kagome's cheek.

She giggled a bit. "Me neither." she agreed, returning Inuyasha's kiss.

As they were turning the corner a kid's voice reached them. "Hey! Watch out!" it said. A baseball was coming right at Kagome. It hit her right on the head.

"Hey Kid! Watch it!" said Inuyasha, flexing his claws.

"Sorry, lady." said the kid out of fright.

Kagome held out her arm. "It's alright." she said, handing the ball back to the kid. She then rubbed the bump on her head.

They heard a car screech and a child scream. The couple went to go see what had happened. There was a kid laying on the road all covered in blood. It was none other than the kid that had hit Kagome in the head with his baseball. The woman sitting in the car did no seem to care what she had done.

Inuyasha and Kagome went to the kid. Kagome picked him up. Inuyasha went to the woman. "Do you have any idea what you just did?" he said.

The woman looked past him. "Nothing. I was just driving. The kid came out of nowhere. He deserved what he got." she said. The woman was semi-attractive with very dark hair and interesting earrings. She looked very serious.

"Inuyasha. This kid needs immediate medical attention." said Kagome.

"Take him to the mansion!" said Inuyasha. Kagome started running to the mansion with the injured child in her arms.

Inuyasha opened the woman's car door and grabbed her by the arm. "This is all your fault! Damn you!" he said.

"Hey! Let's me go!" she said slapping Inuyasha. She slammed the door closed and drove away.

Inuyasha was about to follow Kagome to the mansion when he noticed something shiny on the road. He looked down and found a cell phone. "Must me the old lady's." he said to himself. It started to ring. He was surprised to see what was flashing on the cell phone.

_Sesshomaru calling…_

**AN: Okay, more Sesshomaru up next. I forgot about the mysterious sound Kagome heard at Inuyasha's mansion, so I'll make her forget and remember it. The accident will be somewhat soon, I guess. Maybe within the next few chapters. Sorry for making the play a big deal and the short chapters. The always look longer on the computer. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. The Fight!

**Chapter 7: The Fight!**

**AN: Hi people! Thank you so much for waiting so long. ****School just started and I'm a little busier than I thought I was going to be. Again, sorry. Please review! By the way, something very sad happens in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I, sadly and regretfully, don't own Inuyasha or any of it characters, not matter how much I wish I did. :(**

Inuyasha was about to enter his mansion when the cell phone, the weird woman left behind, started to ring. Again, it was Sesshomaru calling. Inuyasha had avoided the last call and planned to do the same thing with this phone.

"Inuyasha!" greeted Kagome when he entered. "The child will be fine. He took the full impact of the car, broke a few bones, and nearly lost consciousness, but the doctor has assured me that the boy will be alright in a couple of months. His mother just left with him. The poor kid! Any idea who that lady that ran him over was?" said Kagome in less than three breaths.

"Ummm…well, not really. I found this, though." he said handing the cell phone over to Kagome.

She looked it over. "Is it hers?" she asked finally.

"Who else could it belong to? There's one more thing. Sesshomaru has called twice on that phone. He knows that woman and I'm not sure how." concluded Inuyasha.

"Maybe she's someone from the army." suggested Kagome.

"I doubt it." scoffed Inuyasha. "Do you know where he is?" he asked.

"He let me in and then left." she replied.

"Damn it!" exclaimed Inuyasha

The next day was the last day they had before the play. The gang was scurrying about the sets wondering which way the play should go. They decided to shorten the play a bit, but not by much. The romance was also lessened due to Inuyasha's constant refusal.

"Inuyasha, you have to let them do the kissing scene!" exclaimed Sango angrily.

"No way! Kagome is my girlfriend. If you wanted to have the kissing scene in the play, you should have made me Romeo, not that mangy wolf!" he replied

"Oh come on Inuyasha! Please! I promise not to enjoy it! No offence, Koga." begged Kagome.

Inuyasha couldn't bear Kagome begging. "Okay fine, but I don't want to see it." he said, turning himself so that he directly faces the stage.

"Oh come on mutt! I thought you didn't want to see the kiss, so why don't you turn the hell around! Shouted Koga from the stage.

"Yes Inuyasha. You did say you did not wish to see the kiss, so I suggest you leave." said Miroku, pushing Inuyasha out of the auditorium and slamming the door closed.

"Damn! He must be enjoying himself! That mangy little wolf!" said Inuyasha to himself. He banged on the door. "Hey, what are you guys doing in there?" he asked angrily.

"Relax Inuyasha. They haven't even started the kiss yet!" replied Sango from behind the closed doors.

"Well hurry up!" screamed Inuyasha.

A minute later Miroku called Inuyasha into the auditorium. Inuyasha observed Koga and Kagome. Koga looked like he enjoyed himself. Kagome looked a little disturbed and uncomfortable. This relieved Inuyasha a little bit, but not much.

After the practice, Koga, Sango, and Miroku went home while Inuyasha and Kagome went to the nearby park.

"I hate him!" exclaimed Inuyasha.

Kagome looked hurt, as if she would really hurt Inuyasha deliberately. "Inuyasha, it's for school. Please, it will all be over tomorrow!" said Kagome thoughtfully.

Inuyasha still did not surrender. "I don't care if it is for school. I hate when that jerk even goes near you! The pig-headed bastard!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Inuyasha, what do you think will happen between Koga and me?" asked Kagome unsurely.

Inuyasha hesitated. He knew Kagome would never cheat on him, but he just couldn't trust Koga around her. Who knows what he could do to her? "Kagome, I…I just don't trust him." Inuyasha tried to explain.

"Inuyasha, are you insinuating that I am going to cheat on you with Koga?" asked Kagome. She was angry. She couldn't believe that Inuyasha could ever suspect her! She was full faithful towards him and he knew it!

"Kagome, I…I don't suspect you. It's just I…" Inuyasha couldn't think what else to say. Anything he could possibly say would some how upset her.

"What Inuyasha? Say what you want to say!" demanded Kagome. Boy was she angry!

"I…" Inuyasha tried his level best, but he could not think of anything to say. In fact, he wasn't even sure how he got into this argument in the first place.

"Inuyasha, I hate you!" screamed Kagome, running off towards her house. Inuyasha wanted to follow her, but what would he do once he caught up to her? What would her family say about the matter?

Inuyasha was on the way to his mansion. He couldn't think straight. By trying to protect Kagome form Koga, he ended up suspecting she was cheating on him and lost her? How could that happen? He knew Kagome was telling the truth, but why did he still doubt her? This wasn't right! Hwy did his heart tell him she is cheating on him? Why?

As Inuyasha reached the mansion, he heard loud laughter. It wasn't Sesshomaru, though. It was a female voice. Who was it? He slowly opened the door. Inside were the woman laughing and Sesshomaru. He was nibbling at her ear and whispering things to her.

"What the-!" said Inuyasha silently. He recognized the woman from somewhere, but from where? He thought about it for awhile. THE ACCIDENT! That woman was the same lady that almost killed that little kid with her car! How could Sesshomaru possibly be dating such and evil witch! He wasn't even that cold-hearted.

Inuyasha turned away. He couldn't bear seeing his older brother, who he respected when he was a child, with that witch! How could Sesshomaru pick a woman who almost committed a murder? He's in the army! He should arrest her, not kiss her, but Inuyasha didn't care what his brother did or who he liked. He couldn't care because he had just lost the love of his life.

**AN: So, what did you think. I didn't mean for Inuyasha and Kagome to have a fight and then break up. I just went with the flow. I hope that this chapter was longer than my others. What can I do, school started and I'm a bit busy. I now have over 1000 hits, but only 7 reviews! What the heck is wrong with you people? Not to sound rude of anything, but you guys have problems. I need feedback!! Good, bad, I don't care. I have no idea if I'm writing a quality story or not! Please, Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! By the way, next chapter is opening night! WHOO HOOO!!!!! **


	8. Opening Night

**Chapter 8: Opening Night**

**AN: As I promised, this chapter is opening night. I just remembered that the title of this story is Inuyasha's Sensitivity, so I have to make him sensitive somewhere in it, but where? I have some bad news and some good news. Bad news: I might only be able to update once or twice a month. School is just too much work. Good News: The story will have to be prolonged. I have many more ideas for this story. ENJOY THE STORY!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and never will.**

"Kagome! You're going to be late if you don't hurry!" yelled Kagome's mother form the staircase.

"I'm coming! Give me a minute!" replied Kagome. As she hurried down the stairs, Kagome tripped over the long skirt of her dress and came tumbling down.

"Are you alright, sis?" asked Souta, helping his sister up.

"I'm fine. Let's go! I can't be late otherwise the gang will kill me." said Kagome.

The auditorium was filling up fast. There was no sign of Kagome or Inuyasha. Sango, Miroku, and Koga searched furiously through the school, but could find no trace of them.

"Where could they be? It's not like Kagome to be late like this." said Sango with a hint of worry on her voice.

"It's definitely like Inuyasha. Maybe he's holding Kagome up." suggested Miroku in a desperate attempt to calm Sango down.

Kagome had convinced her mother that she would rather walk to school rather than be driven. Thoughts of Inuyasha started creeping up into her mind. She did not wish to burst into tears in the presence of her family.

As she was walking, Kagome caught a glimpse of Inuyasha. He was making his way to her. Because of the length of her dress, Kagome could not run away from him.

"Please Kagome. I am really sorry. I didn't mean to suspect you. It's just when Koga is around you, I get this feeling and I can't help but become jealous. Please forgive me." pleaded Inuyasha.

Kagome was the nicest person in the world when it came to most matters except Inuyasha. When he did something wrong or made her mad, it would take forever for her to forgive him.

"Inuyasha, the mere fact that you thought I would ever even think about cheating on you is beyond me. It's simply unforgivable! How could you think such things!? You always let your jealousy get the better of you!" said Kagome.

"Miroku!" shouted Sango.

"Yes, my love." he replied.

"Start memorizing these lines, we may have to go up there if Kagome doesn't show up." said Sango.

"Hey! What about me?" complained Koga. "I'm supposed to be Romeo!"

Miroku gave Koga a glare similar to ones Inuyasha gave him every time he was practicing with Kagome. "Koga, isn't the whole reason you wanted to be Romeo was to kiss Kagome? If she's not in the play, why would you care?" said Miroku.

Koga stood there, thinking about what Miroku had just said. "Makes sense to me. See ya!" said Koga before leaving to join the audience where he was sure there would be attractive women he could try his luck on.

"Thanks Miroku! The last thing I would want to do is kiss Koga!" said Sango.

"Yes, that is the last thing I would want you doing." replied Miroku.

The two quickly ran through the script, improvising all they could, so they would not have too much to memorize.

"Here's to my love! O true apothecary! Thy drugs are quick. Sango, these are such cheesy lines! Let's change them." said Miroku.

"Miroku, you can't change these lines. They're classic!" exclaimed Sango.

"I think classic is overrated. Pus this is a lot to say! Please, my dear, won't allow me to improvise?" said Miroku, taking Sango's hand in his.

"Awww…Miroku. That's so sweet, but you can't change the lines!" retorted Sango.

"Bu-" _Slap! _Sango had struck Miroku in the face.

"Sorry," she apologized. "There was a mosquito on your cheek. See?" she explained, holding up her hand to reveal the dead corpse of the mosquito. "You still can't change the lines, though." she finished.

"Inuyasha, I don't want to hear it! Leave me alone!" yelled Kagome. She kept tripping over her overly long skirts, so Inuyasha had to keep up with her to keep her from toppling over.

They were now at a slow paced jog. "Kagome, please. You're mind won't be focused on the play if you don't forgive me." said Inuyasha.

"How do you know that?" said Kagome.

Inuyasha gave out a sigh of lost hope. "Why else would you have walked instead of ridden with your mom, know full well that you were already late for the play as it was? Face it Kagome, you're heart has already forgiven me, but you fail to believe it." said Inuyasha.

Kagome refused to give into Inuyasha. "No! I'm stronger than that. I haven't forgiven you yet, Inuyasha and have no intentions of doing so in the near future."

It was Kagome's group's turn to perform their scenes. There was still no sign of Kagome. Miroku and Sango had no choice but to go out there in her and Koga's places.

They got through the first few lines of the first scene okay. Koga had to make up most of the line the families said and Miroku and Sango took on double roles. They got through the first scene assigned to them, but then their act started to falter.

"I do defy thy conjugations and apprehend thee as the melon here." said Koga. ("I do defy thy conjuration and apprehend thee as the felon here.")

The actors had forgotten some other lines and made up word that sounded similar to the original. "With these eyes, take your last look, with these arms, perform your last embrace, and with these lips I shall plant on thee a totally righteous kiss." said Miroku. (Eyes, look your last! Arms, take your lat embrace! and lips, O you the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss a dateless bargain to engrossing death.) The end of their scene was approaching. Only a few more lines to say and the embarrassment would be over with.

"Here's to my love!" stared Miroku. He drank the prop poison, which was actually water with green and blue food de on it. "O true apothecary! Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die." Miroku gave Sango a kiss that lasted a good thirty second before finally dying.

The audience was in hysterics over their performance, but gave appropriately sober expressions at its end. They clapped more for Sango and Miroku than they did for any other group. The play was a success.

Kagome and Inuyasha were sure they missed the whole entire production. Kagome was still angry with Inuyasha. He tried every thing he could think of to mollify Kagome, but nothing worked.

"Inuyasha! I don't want to hear it anymore." with that Kagome ran across the busy street just to get away for Inuyasha.

Her long skirts seemed not to be on her side. She tripped over them and fell face first onto the road. "Kagome look out!" she heard Inuyasha's voice and looked up just in time to see a car coming right for her. She quickly got up, but could not move. Her skirt was caught in something. What it was she could not find out. She glanced over at Inuyasha, who was trying not get hit by any oncoming cars as he attempted to make his way to Kagome.

Inuyasha was too late; the car had hit Kagome! She was flung across to the adjacent street, where a truck was coming. Kagome was strong enough not to be killed by a car, but a truck was a different story…

**AN: So how's that for a cliffhanger. I know I am not good at such things, but I have a life too. That mosquito thing was my sister's idea. She loves Sango and Miroku, so she made me add a lot of things with them in it. The lines in the parentheses are the original Shakespeare text of the play, in case anyone was wondering. You'll se what grade they get in the next chapter. Will Kagome die instantly? Or will it take awhile? Maybe she might not die at all? I don't know yet. I think maybe 4 more chapters should do it. What do you guys think? ****I don't think I will not update until I have 25 reviews. I don't want people to write numerous reviews just to make me happy. I won't count them, if you do. Anyways, thank you for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Or I just won't update!**


	9. The Outcome of the Accident

**Chapter 9: The Outcome of the Accident**

**AN: I'm mad! I didn't even get more than 14 reviews! ****So I didn't keep my promise; sue me! I haven't updated in over two months and I think that's a little unfair. So here it is! ENJOY!!!**

**Disclaimer: In case I forget to put disclaimers on every one of my chapters, I would like to say that I do not own any bit of Inuyasha. He does not belong to me no matter which chapter he being written about in. **

The truck was heading straight towards Kagome. There was absolutely no way the driver could see her while she was lying on the street like that. Inuyasha didn't know what to do. He did all he could think of. He sprinted across the street and stood right in front of the truck…

The next day in school, neither Inuyasha nor Kagome were there. Sango and Miroku were worried. They were angry at first because the couple never came to opening night, forcing them to play the parts of Romeo and Juliet. As the day went by, their anger declined.

In the next class, Sango and Miroku were going to find out what their grades were on the play. They were dreading it horribly.

"Alright class, settle down. I know you wish to know your grades on the project. Therefore, the first thing we are going to do is share grades. If you have any questions, comments, or criticism, please feel free to keep them to yourself. My grades are final." The teacher went down his list, calling out every name of every group and telling them their grades. The groups that had the best performances had low grades. The better the performances, the lower the grades were. Sango and Miroku were confused. None of this made any sense to them. Even Koga was flustered, which is not uncommon to him.

"Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Koga; you have received a B+. This is the highest grade in the class. Congratulations." was the only thing the teacher said about their project. This grade made Koga happy for he hardly ever receives a B, let alone a B+. Kagome would freak out over this grade, somewhat similar to the way Sango was doing now. Miroku didn't mind, and Inuyasha wouldn't care.

After class, Sango and Miroku stayed after to ask the teacher why they had received such a high grade when their performance lacked professionalism.

"You're scenes were the most creative and original. You were the only group to alter the dialogues just enough to keep its original significance. The other groups showed great professionalism and well-rehearsed acting, but your groups showed creativity and originality. If you think there is something wrong with my grading methods, as I said before, keep your comments to yourself. You are dismissed." said the teacher.

Kagome was sent to the nearest hospital after the accident. Inuyasha gathered what little strength he had and carried her there. He had suffered a great deal of pain when hit by the truck. Fortunately, the truck driver saw him and attempted to hit the break. This allowed Inuyasha to suffer only a mild helping of the trucks force, and Kagome to suffer none of it.

Sango and Miroku reached the hospital as soon as school let out. They had no idea what had happened. All they knew was that both Kagome and Inuyasha had been in an accident and were admitted to the hospital. At least, that is what Souta had said on the phone.

"Kagome!" exclaimed Sango when she saw the dire state Kagome was in. She was told by the doctor her chances were scarce. She must stay in the hospital for a long while if she expects to have a full recovery.

"Miroku, do you think Kagome will die?" she asked.

Miroku looked at how weak and vulnerable Sango seemed. All of his lechery left him. "No. She's much too strong to die. I don't even think Inuyasha would ever let her die," comforted Miroku.

Inuyasha's state was no better than Kagome's. He was expected to stay in the hospital in order to have a full recovery. Both Sango and Miroku were worried. They had found out that Inuyasha and Kagome were on their way to the play when they were hit by the vehicles. They didn't bail on them. They had other problems to deal with besides the play.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru had heard what had happened to Inuyasha. He didn't feel all that obligated to go to the hospital and check on his little brother, but it seemed like that right thing to do. He and his girlfriend went to the hospital.

When Sesshomaru saw how Inuyasha looked, he automatically sensed a type of pride and then shame. The pride was for how Inuyasha was willing to risk his life to save a helpless woman, just as he would do in the army. The shame was for how he had fought with Kagome in the first place and gotten himself in to such a situation.

Inuyasha regained consciousness a few hours later, to find Sesshomaru and his girlfriend. "So, this is the woman with the phone huh? Your girlfriend?" asked Inuyasha at the sight of the mysterious woman standing in the corner.

"How the hell do you know about her and her lost phone?" asked Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha smirked. Kagome and I found her phone. You called twice. We just put two and two together and assumed. We were right. So what her name?" asked Inuyasha with a wince. The pain had not completely subsided yet.

"It's Kagura." was all Sesshomaru said.

"Well, nice to meet you, Kagura," said Inuyasha, looking past his brother at Kagura.

"Likewise, I'm sure. How are you? You look like you are in pain," she replied.

"I'm hanging in there." said Inuyasha. "Hey where's Kagome?" said Inuyasha, directing the question towards his brother.

"I have no clue. Why don't you stop worrying about her and get some rest. She should be fine. After all, you did divert that truck from crushing her." said Sesshomaru.

Leave it up to Sesshomaru to make Inuyasha feel even worse than before. Now Inuyasha was too worried to rest. How was Kagome, really? Was she even alive?

**AN: Alright, Sesshomaru's girlfriend is Kagura. A couple of you guys knew all along, I know you did. Inuyasha will become sensitive from now on. He will have to deal with Kagome's struggle to stay alive. If you guys know any non-permanent medical deficiencies that Kagome and/or Inuyasha could/should have, please say so in your reviews. Thanks for reading. I'll try to update ASAP, but don't coulnt on it being updated that soon. SORRY :( **


	10. The Hospital

**Chapter 10: The Hospital **

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to my sister for her birthday which is tomorrow (February 19). She's gonna be another year older. This is my present to her. HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOSTANGEL575!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Inuyasha was too worried to think. He heard the door open. Sango and Miroku were standing there. "Hey! How did the play go?" asked Inuyasha weakly.

"Oh, well, you know, we overachieved as usual. We got the highest grade in the class," answered Miroku.

"You're kidding!" replied Inuyasha.

"It's true," said Sango. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I've felt better. Do you know how Kagome is?" he asked.

"She was unconscious the last time we saw her." said Sango.

"She has several broken bones, a fractured rib bone, and some sort of muscle thing, which could affect the way she walks for a while. The doctors don't seem to think her life is in danger, but they aren't all that sure." said Miroku.

"What do you mean they aren't sure?" said Inuyasha angrily.

"They can't be sure at this point." replied Sango.

Kagome was in her room suffering. There was no one else in the room. She could feel her air passages becoming smaller and smaller. She couldn't breathe.

"Inuyasha!" was all she could say before her lungs gave out. She stopped breathing.

The door flung open. Inuyasha stood in the doorway. He went to Kagome's bedside. "Kagome, I heard you call me. Say something. Please talk to me!!!" the doctor had come in. He told the nurse to take Inuyasha back to his room, while he worked on Kagome.

"NO! I won't go! She needs me!" Inuyasha screamed. He tried to kick, but he couldn't move his broken leg. "NO! You can't do this!" shouted Inuyasha.

* * *

"I'm worried about Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha is in a critical condition. Kagome is in even more of a critical condition. What happens if…if…" said Sango, breaking out into tears.

"Sango, you shouldn't worry. Inuyasha is too stubborn to let anything happen to himself, and he's definitely too stubborn to let anything happen to Kagome." said Miroku.

"I know. You said that before, but…" she started. The doctor came out at that second.

"Any news of Kagome or Inuyasha?" asked Miroku.

* * *

Inuyasha was in Kagome's room, even though he really should've been in his own room, resting.

"Kagome, are you alright? I know you can hear me. Please talk to me. You can't do this to me. I know you're still angry with me. Please don't be. I'm sorry." Inuyasha refused to let himself cry.

Kagome's hand twitched. Her fingers began to move. Her whole arm was twitching. Inuyasha smiled. He was sure Kagome wanted to hit him, but her injuries were preventing her from doing so.

Her eyes opened. "Inuyasha…" she whispered.

"Kagome!" said Inuyasha. He grabbed her and hugged her. She winced because of the pain.

"I…c-can't breathe." she whispered.

Inuyasha let go of her. "Sorry," he said, "for everything."

"It's okay Inuyasha. I forgive you." she said.

"Did you hear Miroku, Sango, and Kouga made the highest grade?" said Inuyasha.

"On what?" replied Kagome.

"The Romeo and Juliet performance." said Inuyasha.

"What did they make?" asked Kagome excitedly.

"I think a B ," said Inuyasha.

Kagome's face grew morose. "What do you mean a B ? Are you serious?" exclaimed Kagome with all the strength she had in her.

"Calm down. Geez. Does it really matter?" said Inuyasha.

"This is going to ruin my grade." whined Kagome.

"I think we should focus on things other than grades right now." said Inuyasha sensitively.

* * *

Sango paced the room frantically. Miroku came up behind her and handed her a cup of coffee. "Thanks," she said.

"Stop worrying." demanded Miroku. "You always worry about other people." said Miroku.

"I can't help that," said Sango absent-mindedly.

"What could possibly happen to them?" asked Miroku.

"Well…you know…they could…" started Sango.

"Hey Sango!" Sango turned around to find Kohaku standing behind her.

"Kohaku, what are you doing here?" asked Sango.

"You didn't come home." said Kohaku.

"So, you looked for me in the hospital?" asked Sango.

"Well, I called Miroku since your cell was off. He told me you needed moral support, so here I am," explained Kohaku.

"Awww…thanks Kohaku." said Sango, hugging her little brother. 'Thanks' she mouthed to Miroku. 'Anytime' he replied.

* * *

"Inuyasha, I'm hungry." said Kagome.

"Yeah, now that mention it, I kinda am too. I'll go get some ninja food." he said.

"Wait. You're not supposed to leave your room, let alone roam the hospital." said Kagome.

"They won't miss me." said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha," said Kagome.

Inuyasha turned around. "Yeah?" he said.

"For the last time, they're called Raman noodles!" said Kagome irritated.

"God! Give me a break!" said Inuyasha. Out he went, off to find some Raman noodles/ninja food.

**AN: So, how was that? I know it kind of dragged on. I liked the end. Didn't you guys like the end? Please REVIEW! Don't forget to wish my sister a happy birthday. BYE! **


	11. Home

**Chapter 11: Home**

**AN: Sorry guys! I promised to update during Summer Break, but I guess I lost track of time. Sorry. Anyways, today, believe it or not, is the last day of Summer Break. I think I owe it to you guys to update after soooooooo long. Who knows when the next update will be? So here it is….**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any characters belonging to the show. **

After a month and a half of recovery, Kagome was finally allowed to go home. She entered her house after such a long time. She could remember where things were.

"Didn't we keep the umbrella over there? Isn't that supposed to be near the door. Hey Mom, where's my coat? I left it right here before I left for the play. Where did you put it?" she said.

Kagome's mother just smiled. She couldn't help it. Kagome was finally home after going through so much at the hospital.

Inuyasha took Kagome up to her room. "Inuyasha, were you worried at all?" Kagome suddenly asked.

Inuyasha looked astounded. He couldn't believe Kagome was asking him if he worried about her. Of course he did! "What kind of person do you think I am? The love of my life was in the hospital, going through recovery. We didn't even know if you would live through recovery, and you're asking me if I was worried at all? Of course I was! Geez, Kagome!" Inuyasha exploded.

Kagome liked that he exploded. It showed that he cared. She smiled.

"Don't start smiling just yet Kagome. You're in for a great surprise." said Inuyasha, opening the door of her bedroom.

Kagome was thunderstruck. She felt as if every emotion she possessed came forward at once save the awful ones. Inside was a small table. Atop the table was a small, but perfect candlelit dinner for two. The room, adorned with rose petals, has never looked better. It could never be better.

"Surprise," whispered Inuyasha in Kagome's ear. She felt a tingle of sensation. Of course, it was not a romantic type of sensation. It was the type of sensation one gets while hungry and weak, but romance was not out of the picture.

Inuyasha led Kagome to the small, decorated table. He pulled out her chair for her. It was quite a gentlemanly gesture. He promptly served the dinner and seated himself opposite Kagome.

"This is the most romantic thing you've ever done for me," said Kagome.

"Well, I think you deserve it." replied Inuyasha with a sly smile on his face. This smile made Kagome think Inuyasha was up to something, but alas, he was only pleased with the way Kagome reacted to his arrangement.

* * *

In the kitchen, Kagome's mother could not help but think about her daughter. She knew about Inuyasha's plan and had helped him arrange it. She was not worried about what the two teens were doing locked up in Kagome's room, but how Kagome reacted to the whole thing. Many scenarios raced through her mind. She just had to find out, so she marched up the stairs to Kagome's room. She was surprised to find the door unlocked. She was sure that one of them would have locked it to ensure their privacy. When she came in, she found Inuyasha and Kagome sitting at the little table. Inuyasha had a fork in his hand. He was feeding Kagome. It was a very romantic moment, or it would have been if Kagome's mom hadn't walked in just then.

"Oh! Sorry for interrupting you two. I just need a word with Inuyasha," said, while grabbing Inuyasha and dragging him out the door.

"What's the matter? You seem restless about something," said Inuyasha.

Kagome's mom smiled. "Soooooooooo, how'd it go? How did she react? Did she jump for joy, scream, what?" She urged.

"She did none of the above. How would she jump anyways? Have you not seen what state she's in right now?" replied Inuyasha.

In the many scenarios Kagome's mom played in her head, she never once considered Kagome's inability to jump or really do anything. "Anyways, how'd she react?" she said.

"She calmly said that it was the most romantic thing I have ever done for her." said Inuyasha.

Kagome's mother frowned. She was expecting a more grand and satisfying reaction than how her daughter had reacted. "That's it? Really? Well, remind me to talk to Kagome about reactions." said Kagome's mother before stalking back down the stairs and into the kitchen.

When Inuyasha came back in, Kagome asked him what her mom talked to him about. He acted as if he didn't hear her. He began walking to her bed. He bent down on the floor, stretched his arm under the bed, and withdrew a small box. He walked back to Kagome and handed her the box.

"Open it." he demanded sweetly.

Kagome opened it and was surprised to find a heart-shaped locket.

"Open it," demanded Inuyasha sweetly once again.

Kagome opened the locket. What she found did not surprise her one bit. Inside the heart-shaped locket was a picture of Inuyasha. She remembered telling him long ago that that picture was her absolute favorite of him.

"Thank you. I love it!" she said.

Inuyasha sat down and reiterated the whole event with Kagome's mom out in the hall. "She wants to have a word with you about reactions later on." he finished.

Kagome smiled. She looked around the room, then down at the locket, then finally at Inuyasha. "This was the perfect day to come back home," she said.

'Yeah, perfect,' thought Inuyasha.

**AN: Okay. I know the ending was a little weak, but I didn't know what to do. That little snippet with Kagome's mom was the outcome of a minor case of partial writer's block. I didn't know what else to write about Inuyasha and Kagome, so I skipped to another story that still corresponded with the original story. Thank You ALL for reading my fanfic! Please please please please review! I'm shooting for 30 reviews, but I'll be even happier with 40! THANKS! **


	12. Back to School

**Chapter 12: Back to School**

**AN: You guys, I'm soooooooo sorry. I have all of my excuses lined up from time-consuming school projects to computer meltdowns. Again, I'm really sorry!! I'll try to update more if I can. BTW, HAPPY NEW YEARS! Well, here goes the story…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the shows characters. Those rights will never belong to me :(**

A few days passed before Kagome could return to school. As soon as she stepped into the hall, she was surrounded by her fellow classmates and bombarded with questions about her accident.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. He seemed like he was about to explode with rage. Apparently, he did not like all of these people surrounding her especially while she is still recovering.

"Alright, alright. There's nothing to see here. Keep it moving people!" said Inuyasha.

"It's okay, Inuyasha. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." said Kagome, trying to convince him to lighten up.

"Kagome, it's not safe in the halls. You never know what can happen. Here let me carry your books." He said taking her books.

"After two months of being in recovery, one would think you'd lighten up a bit." said Kagome letting Inuyasha take her books from her.

Inuyasha led Kagome to class. He made sure she did not slip on the water spilled across the hall. He made sure to open the door for her. He had also made sure, to Kagome's disapproval, that all living beings stayed out of Kagome's way.

The two took their seats. "Hey Kagome!" a voice came from behind them. It was Sango.

"Hey, how are you doing so far?" asked Miroku.

"Just fine. It feels almost like a normal school day." Replied Kagome.

"I can't believe you came to school just after two months. Are you sure you aren't rushing things a bit?" said Sango.

"You guys, it nothing. I'm absolutely great! I have Inuyasha with me. I'll be alright." Kagome tried desperately to convince her friends that she was alright.

"Okay, but if you need anything and I mean anything…" Started Sango.

"I know who to call." Said Kagome with a smile.

After welcoming Kagome back to school, the teacher went on with the lesson. Kagome felt as if she'd skipped an entire grade while absent. None of the school work seemed remotely familiar to her. How could she have fallen so far behind?

Lunch time was just around the corner. Kagome sought out Sango.

"Sango, do you get the new math lesson? It seems really hard." Said Kagome.

"Yeah it is. We have an exam on it soon. I'm even a little nervous." Said Sango.

"An exam! You can't be serious! I can't take an exam on this. I've tried so many problems and haven't gotten a correct answer yet." Said Kagome, distress clear in her voice.

"Hey don't worry. We'll have an all night cram session tonight. I'm sure the teacher will give you a couple of days to catch up, but just in case… better safe than sorry." Said Sango.

Kagome smiled. "Thanks Sango!" exclaimed Kagome.

"No problem! What are friends for?" she said.

By then the boys had arrived with their food. Inuyasha carefully cut all of Kagome's meat and made sure the pieces were small enough for her to chew. He had also brought lots of water just in case Kagome felt a little dehydrated.

"So what are we doing tonight?" asked Miroku.

"Kagome and I are having an all night cram session to prepare for the big exam in math." Replied Sango.

"Alright, what time?" said Miroku.

"Didn't you hear? Kagome and Sango are going to have an all night cram session. We aren't invited, idiot." Said Inuyasha.

"That's hardly fair. What are we supposed to do tonight, then?" asked Miroku.

"I don't care. I've got plans." said Sango looking at Kagome.

"What in the world! Inuyasha, our women have left us. I guess it's up to us men to figure something out." said Miroku. Deep down, he felt a little dejected, but he got to thinking. Suddenly, an idea came to him.

Inuyasha was worried about this study session. He knew that Kagome needed some girl time with Sango. He didn't want to be the clingy type of boyfriend, but he still worried about Kagome.

After lunch, Inuyasha took Sango aside.

"Sango, you that thing you and Kagome have tonight?" said Inuyasha. Somewhat beating around the bush.

"Mmm hmm," replied Sango.

"Could you maybe just look out for Kagome, you know, in case she needs anything while I'm not there?" said Inuyasha. He felt embarrassed, but he just had to make sure Kagome was safe.

"Of course, Inuyasha. Do you even have to ask?" said Sango.

"Okay thanks. Don't hesitate to call if Kagome needs something or something happens, okay? My phone will be on all night. No matter what time it is I'll answer." Said Inuyasha.

"I got it, Inuyasha. You don't have to worry." Said Sango.

"Thanks, Sango" said Inuyasha.

"You really care for her don't you?" asked Sango.

"Yeah. I really do." Said Inuyasha slightly blushing.

When Sango left, Miroku came up to Inuyasha.

"Damn! You could really scare a person you know." Said Inuyasha when Miroku accidentally surprised him.

"Sorry, but listen I have a plan." Said Miroku.

"What plan?" asked Inuyasha.

Miroku quickly explained the plan.

"We aren't sixth graders anymore, Miroku. We have our girls now. Why do we have to do that?" said Inuyasha.

"Don't you want to make sure Kagome is alright? Don't you want to be with her tonight? Do you really want to be sitting all alone at home when you could be out with your girl?" said Miroku. His voice started to crescendo a bit.

"Well, aren't you getting a little too excited?" said Inuyasha sarcastically.

"Don't you want to, Inuyasha? Please," pleaded Miroku.

"Ugghh…fine," Said Inuyasha.

"Tonight then?" asked Miroku.

"Tonight," said Inuyasha.

**AN: I had no idea where to continue the story since I haven't update in forever! This makes sense right? Anyways, the next chapter will feature Miroku's plan. Wasn't Inuyasha sensitive? I'll make him cry one in a chapter, promise. Please Please please review!!! Thanks for reading!**


	13. Miroku's Plan Initiated

**Chapter 13: Miroku's Plan Initiated**

**AN: Sorry, sorry, I know I haven't updated in forever, but you know school and all. Anyways, Miroku has a plan. I can't exactly remember what his plan is because I wrote chap. 12 forever ago, but I'll wing it. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha do no belong to me. **

"Kagome! Let me carry the damn books! You're too weak for this." Exclaimed Inuyasha on the way home from school.

"Chill Inuyasha. Here. Take them." She replied, handing him her books.

Inuyasha carried both his and Kagome's books in one hand and had the other firmly around Kagome. He still thought she was in need of support when walking.

"Okay, we're almost there." He said

He opened the door for her and also let himself in.

Kagome stopped him. "Where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"I got it, Kagome. You and Sango are gonna have a study session. No boys allowed. At least let me help you up the stairs to your room. I promise I'll leave after that." Pleaded Inuyasha.

"Well alright. I doubt Sango will be here for awhile. What are she and Miroku doing anyways?" she asked.

"Who knows. Come on." He said, grabbing her arm.

He helped her step-by-step up the stairs. They walked down the hallway to her room. Kagome was somewhat getting used to all the attention Inuyasha gave her now. She really believed that she didn't need _this_ much help, but she wanted to see Inuyasha happy. She decided to humor him for a few days.

"Okay. We're in my room. You can go now. Sango will be here any minute." Said Kagome.

"But-" Inuyasha began to object.

"No buts. Leave." She pushed him out of the room and slammed the door in his face. Just then, he heard the front door open. Sango entered.

"What are you doing here, Inuyasha?" she asked.

"I just wanted to make sure Kagome got up the stairs safely." He explained.

"Where is she?" she asked,

"In her room." He pointed to the door behind him.

Sango smiled a little. "I think she might want you to leave now Inuyasha. Don't you and Miroku have a big boy's night out planned for tonight? You'd better get going." She said.

"A boy's night out? What are you talking about?" he said.

"He said that since Kagome and I are studying, he and you were going to hang with the other guys. Isn't that what you're doing tonight?" she explained.

Inuyasha suddenly remembered Miroku's plan. "Oh yeah! The boy's…night out." He said. "I guess I better get going. See ya." Inuyasha left.

"Okay then, bye." Replied Sango.

Sango entered Kagome's room. "Hey Kagome! How are doing?" she asked.

"I have no idea. I guess I'm alright. Nothing seems to be wrong with me, maybe something's wrong with Inuyasha though." Kagome giggled.

"Yeah. I know. He's acting pretty strange. I think he and Miroku are up to something." Sango replied.

"What do you think it is?" asked Kagome.

"I have no idea." Replied Sango.

(Back at Miroku's house)

"What the hell are we waiting for?! Let's go!" cried Inuyasha.

"My dear doggy friend, we must wait until nightfall. Then the real fun will begin." Replied Miroku.

"You mean to tell me you're plan is going to happen at night? Are you crazy? The girls will be mad enough as it is. If this happens at night, they'll never talk to us again." Said Inuyasha. He was irritated. Anyone could see that.

"It'll be more fun that way. How can they resist talking to us? It'll be fine. Don't worry." Miroku replied. He had a devious expression on his face. This plan was going to cause some friction between the guys and the girls. The girls are going to be mad, and the guys will have no leg to stand on.

Miroku and Inuyasha prepared for their "boy's night out". Most would think this sort of preparation wouldn't take long. Pulling a simple pranks on a couple of girls just to spend a little more time with them? How hard could that possibly be? How complicated could it possibly be? Little did anyone, including Miroku and Inuyasha, know, there was a LOT of preparation involved.

(Back at Kagome's House)

Kagome was diligently studying her math. Sango was putting together a mock exam for her. Kagome couldn't help but think about what Inuyasha and Miroku were doing on their so called "boy's night out".

"Sango, what do you think the boys are up to?" she asked her friend.

Sango looked up from the papers strewn in front of her. "What do you mean? They probably went bowling or to a movie. Maybe they through a boys-only party. I don't know. Why does it matter?" replied Sango.

"I just have a feeling that the boys have some sort of plan to crash our study session tonight. Inuyasha seemed to be so careless about the boy's night out, as if it didn't bother him." Said Kagome. She slowly traveled deeper and deeper in thought.

"Why is that unnatural? Should a boy's night out bother him?" asked Sango.

Kagome smiled. "Just think about it, Sango. Would Inuyasha really _voluntarily_ want to spend a night out with Miroku?" said Kagome.

"You're right. Something fishy's going on." Sango replied.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Kagome answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello? Is this Kagome?" replied a slightly falsetto voice. This voice was high more high pitched rather than feminine.

"Y-yes," answered Kagome skeptically.

"My name is Mariko. My friend, um, Ineyiko heard that you girls were having a study session. We're, um, new in school and we are a little behind. Would you mind if we came over…to study?" she asked.

"Ummm…" Kagome hesitated. She didn't want to be mean and refuse theses girls, especially if they were new in school. "Sure. Come on over." She finally replied. She gave them her address and hung up the phone

Mariko hung up the phone and turned to her friend, Ineyiko. "Plan initiated." _She_ said.

**AN: Sorry again. I really don't have time to update anymore. Anyways, I have a dilemma. I have no idea how to end the story! One or two chapters just won't do it anymore. I don't know. I have a few ideas. Oh! I hope you guys recognized Mariko and Ineyiko. : ) I actually made up the name Ineyiko. Will update when I can. Thank you for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


End file.
